


I'm sorry

by Sarcasticvampire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasticvampire/pseuds/Sarcasticvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael Is in the wrong and apologizes</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry

"Are you suppose to feed him that?" Raphael questioned 

"I don't know but he seems to like it." 

"Dios, Simon you're going to kill our child." 

You're being quite dramatic, you know." Simon knew he wasn't the best father out there but he wished that raph would trust him since he was human before. Raphael saw the expression on Simeon's face and decided to apologize.

"Simon,look I'm sorry"Raphael said as he came close to Simon " I trust you since you know what babies want since you practically are one."

" did you just insult and say sorry. I guess you're not getting any sex tonight." Simon started to move away but Raphael slammed his lips onto his and they started battling out for power. Before anything could go anywhere Raphael pulled away. 

" I'm sorry, okay." 

" you're forgiven."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn't suck, it's my first fanfic.


End file.
